


【授权翻译】A Monstrous Sea Beast by  Deathtouch

by yayaya



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), 冰与火之歌, 权力的游戏
Genre: Biting, I'm Sorry, M/M, Non-Consensual, Ramsay is his own warning, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stabbing, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Threats of Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayaya/pseuds/yayaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>论席恩触手长度<br/>求拉姆斯心理阴影面积</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】A Monstrous Sea Beast by  Deathtouch

“不，不，不，不，你不能！” 席恩扭动着，绝望又惊慌。他爬到角落里，背对着墙，又踢又打，但这些都是没用的。

拉姆斯打他，折磨他，把他饿得半死，现在又把他逼入了绝境。席恩不知道怎么做才能逃脱出拉姆斯制造的噩梦。

“安静”，拉姆斯恶狠狠的威胁，和他的囚犯扭打在一起。

“你不明白！”席恩的声音里充满恐惧，这样拉姆斯兴奋地更硬了。他是如此惊恐，伤痕累累，瘦骨嶙峋，绝望不堪，拉姆斯太喜欢他这幅小模样了。

席恩的裤子被拉下来，随着踢打间滑落缠在腿上，失去衣服的遮盖让他更加惊恐地反抗，汗津津湿漉漉，扭动挣扎得仿佛离了水的鱼。

拉姆斯比起可怜的席恩来又高又壮，占尽了优势，轻松掰开了席恩胡乱蹬着的细瘦双腿。

“你不能！”席恩坚持道。他的身体剧烈颤抖着，肌肉都痉挛了。拉姆斯曾经强上过很多人，有男人，有女人，见识过他们的惊慌、哭泣、尖叫和试图逃跑的努力，在目睹了各式各样的歇斯底里后，席恩的恐惧挣扎依然称得上格外强烈。

但这并没有阻止拉姆斯把两根手指在嘴里简单润湿后就插进他的囚徒被强行分开的腿间。席恩的体内比拉姆斯想象得还紧，温暖的、紧紧地禁锢着入侵的手指。席恩整个人都陷入了不可名状地剧烈恐惧和哭泣里，尖叫声喊得嗓子都沙哑了。让拉姆斯很惊喜的是，席恩无精打采的阴茎竟然因为突然地入侵而抽搐起来。

“原来你还是很享受的嘛，是这点吗。” 拉姆斯捅了他推测的一点。惹得席恩尖叫得更绝望了。

随即拉姆斯听到了一阵像弓弦被拉断的裂革之声，还没反应过来就被四溅的鲜血喷满全身。席恩像是一枚熟得从内部爆裂开的果实，拉姆斯的脸上、胸前、胳膊上腿上都是他飞溅出来的的血和碎肉。

席恩咆哮得仿佛疯了一样，很难想象一个人竟然能发出如此痛苦的声音。他的两条腿已经被六条触手代替，每侧三条。席恩的新肢体是灰色的，光滑的、颜色亮暗斑驳的强壮触手，黏糊糊的覆盖着自身的碎肉，痛苦地扭曲蠕动着。

拉姆斯的手指被紧紧夹在里面拔不出来，他能感觉到席恩的内部也在变化，从席恩已经哭得喘不过气的反应来看这种变化一定伴随着难以忍受的疼痛。

最让拉姆斯惊恐万分的是席恩阴茎的变化，它拉伸得越来越长，完全扭曲变成了别的东西，又紫又胀。拉姆斯以为这已经是他见过最糟糕的事情了，但马上他的认真就被刷新了：又是一阵皮革撕裂的声音，一条触手从席恩阴茎顶端顶出来。内部的组织和鲜血一同喷溅，席恩的尖叫声似乎带着血。

一只手被卡住了，但拉姆斯还有一只自由的手，瞬间从腰带上抽出刀子，对着离他最近的触手砍下去，把那灰色的黏糊糊的恶心玩意砍出了正常的红色鲜血。疼痛使席恩的反应变得更剧烈了。

“你到底是什么鬼！” 拉姆斯大吼质问着，疯狂劈砍，他努力想把自己救出来但这是不可能的，“海怪！黑魔法！看我不把你恶心的肢体都活活砍下来！”

“停下！”席恩凄厉的哀求着。他的触手因为疼痛而紧张蜷曲在一起，拉姆斯被包裹得更紧了，没办法攻击只能被动防守。虽然席恩腰部以下已经面目全非，但腰部以上还是熟悉的人形，拉姆斯毫不犹豫地把刀子对准席恩的喉咙，准备用刀撕开它。

“求求你了，太疼了，不要啊！” 泪水从席恩眼里无助流出，他倒在地牢冰冷的地板上，背部因剧痛而弯曲着。

“那就放开我！”拉姆斯说，使劲拽了一下他被困住的手指。

“我做不到！”席恩呜咽回应。

“那我就自己把自己放出来，”再动手之前拉姆斯给了席恩一点小小的警告，他整个身体用力猛地向后一拉，想从席恩痛苦扭曲的新肢体间把胳膊拉出来。

“等等！”席恩尖叫。一条灰色的触手像鞭子一样快速抽打缠绕在拉姆斯的手腕上，它感触让拉姆斯感到了极端的难受。自由的手也被抓住了，拉姆斯不知该怎么办，只能一口狠狠咬在缠绕他手腕的触手上。他的牙齿轻松咬破了柔软的表层，但却被坚韧的肌肉给阻挡住了。拉姆斯的嘴里充满了犹如盐和墨水混合的可怕味道，恶性程度仅次于触手的质地。

席恩尖叫着松开了拉姆斯的手腕，拉姆斯也随之松开了嘴。席恩可怜兮兮地把任务失败的触手蜷缩在自己身下，难受地扭来扭去。

“不要伤害我了，拉姆斯”席恩哭了，“求求你不要再伤害我了。”

“那你就放开我啊！”拉姆斯再次要求，比上一次更加迫切，但他没有动，因为他注意到一根触手停在他喉咙前。

“我做不到” 席恩低头哽咽承认道。摇了摇头，他人类和非人的部分一起哆嗦起来，“你必须……你必须……”他连呼吸都带着痛，呜咽着似乎难以启齿。

必须做什么？猛拉一下？拉姆斯又试了一次，但只是把席恩的身体拽的更近了。  
席恩继续尖叫摇头否认。“到底是什么！”拉姆斯要爆发了“我必须做什么？” 做什么都行，只要他能离开恶心的触手怪。

“你必须完成你刚才的事”席恩把痛苦和恐惧都化作一句恶狠狠的尖叫，“你必须干我！”

一瞬间拉姆斯恶心的大脑停转，胆汁都要呕出来了。他强压下呕吐的感觉把手指推向更深处。虽然手指碰触的内壁又温暖又紧致，但被包围在血腥漩涡形成的触手里实在感觉不妙。拉姆斯心里实在不想做这种可怕的事，但行动上他只是把手指拉回来推进去，机械重复着。

席恩发出了一声呻吟，又像是痛苦又像是愉悦。“再快点”语气里有明显的痛苦和屈辱。拉姆斯不想让任何人指挥他该如何做爱，尤其是被一只巨大的海妖，但他太想摆脱这种情况了，只能越来越快地重复动作着。洞口被隐藏在一大堆粗粗的触手下，拉姆斯看不到手指的情况，他也不想知道！他推搡着手指，尽他所能深之又深，但并不起作用，无奈他只能变换角度戳弄着内壁。

席恩似乎也不喜欢，他看起来也是痛苦的。奇怪的喘息声中他达到了高潮，他的身体收紧起来。即使怪物的下半身也有反应，触手末端蜷曲着蠕动，像猫咪收放爪子一样灵巧。拉姆斯不愿意看那一团乱糟糟的触手，他转而看席恩的肚脐替代，那是他人类皮肤和灰色的光滑的怪物皮肤的交界处。

席恩的呜咽变成了出声的哭号，里面勒得更紧了以至于拉姆斯这次连手指都不能动了。突然间席恩痉挛起来，整个身体都抖动如筛，释放拉姆斯的手指，并且喷出了一股热乎乎的浓黑液体，顺着拉姆斯的手腕留下，把他的指甲和皮肤都染黑了。

拉姆斯迅速逃离，动作太慌张以至于一屁股坐在地上，他嫌弃地盯着半人半触手的怪物，真是恶心死了。

“你到底是个什么东西？”拉姆斯又问。他声音里的指责和不善让席恩羞愧欲死，甚至比自己在被侵犯时达到高潮的事实还羞愧。他没有回答，只是把被砍被咬饱受摧残的触手蜷曲起来，用人类的上半身掩耳盗铃般地尽力挡着它们。 “离开我” 他恳请，“即使杀了我也不要再侵犯我了。求求你拉姆斯，你可以对我做任何事，只要不是这个。”

拉姆斯离开了，急切地想要去洗掉手上的墨汁，留席恩一个人在地牢里，他又开始哭了。


End file.
